thekingdomofiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Figures of Almarian History
Order of the Knights of the White Lions Many renowned warriors in Almarian histroy came from the famed Order of the Knights of the White Lions. These knights show loyalty only to the head of the Almarus-Almark family and are sworn to protect the family and their holdings at any cost. They have been involved in every Almarian war, always chosen to lead the most difficult attacks or hold back the strongest enemies. The order was founded by Ulfidren Almarus the Divine and is based out of White Spring Fortress where the beginning of the massive White River is located. The tombs beneath the fortress like a city as each member of the Order is buried alongsid ehis brothers. Other than Ulfidren, the order boasted great warriors like Glarien Ortanes who held the Almarian lines during the Battle of Alresh so Almarian troops could regroup. He is also the only warrior other than Ulfidren who crossed blades with Eurek Neshan and lived. He later went on to serve against Eurek at Berathia and Wisarthin. Following the Eastern War he oversaw the construction of White Spring Fortress and trained the first of the Order of the Knights of the White Lions. He lived to advise King Elodhir for a few years after the death of Ulfidren Almarus the Divine. Upon his death he was placed in a tomb beneath White Spring Fortress as would every member of the Order in the centuries to come. Another great warrior of the Order was Bartherian Cormas, also known as the "Giant". He served during the The Great Treason and was known for two things, his size and his massive sword which he often used to bring down a horse and rider with a single swing. The man took to the battlefield always on foot since he was too heavy for a horse and in the fury of rage, was often seen cleaving men in two. He aided King Nieantis Almarus in storming the stronghold of Galigur Lantress where he became infamous to nobles by slaying every supporting noblemen of Galigur, leaving their bodies in the fortress as he set it ablaze when the King left. Order of the Phoenix Guard Unlike the Order of the Knights of the White Lions, the Phoenix Guard serve only two purposes, defending the head of the Almarus-Almark family and guarding the Citadel of Ashes. They pay no heed to defending other members of the family, any other person around them, or anyplace outside the Citadel of Ashes. Indeed, they would allow the King of Ios fall before the head of the Almarus-Almark family. The Phoenix Guard are trained from childhood until the age of twenty to serve the Order as a full fledged member, they train at Redwater Fortress on a small lae near Mount Maverian. The Order was founded by Queen Astarielle and has never faultered in its duties. Today under the reign of Vilarius Almarus-Almark the Phoenix Guard numbers just over 1,000 strong. Marius Indavaren is the most famous of the Phoenix Guard who served in the War of the Blood Red Dragon with King Tannis Almarus. A large man with a fury that became known across Ios, it was believed he had been blessed by Ulfidren Almarus the Divine. He led the invasion of Drakon on First Island which became a one sided massacre as Almarian troops stormed the beach defenses and cut a bloody swath deep into the region with Tannis and Marius at the Almarian advance the entire time. To stand in the twos way was to sign your life away to death. Marius lived to see the end of the war twenty years later, but died mere months after its close. Gregoir Teris was the only Arterian in the history to firstly gain a position in the Almarian military and secondly achieve a position in the Phoenix Guard. He was defending his homestead from the Northern barbarians as King Marian was passing by. Impressed at his skill with a blade, Marian invited the man to join the army and defend his family as well as the land he called home. During the second Battle of Nagrad, Gregoir aided the Phoenix Guard and Marian on the thrid day of battle. In the final assualt, many of the Phoenix Guard and Marian fell to the overwhelming number of enemy, but Gregoir and the remaining Phoenix Guards never left the Kings body until the enemy fled back to the sea. Gregoir was invited to join the Phoenix Guard following the battle and accepted without hesitation. Order of the Traitor Hunters The Order of Traitor Hunters was established by Nieantis Almarus after The Great Treason to hunt down criminals of the Eastern Fold, no matter how far they travel. Trained from young adulthood in the arts of combat and assasination, they are the greatest bringers of justice in the Kingdom, hunting their targets relentlessly. Unfortuently, they will hunt their targets passed the borders of the Eastern Fold into the lands of neighbouring Houses. Once the criminal is captured he is drugged and dragged back to the Eastern Fold to await judgement. When not pursuing criminals, the Order aides city and town guards in maintaining civic order by stopping even petty crimes if they come across them. The Order also protects House Almarus-Almark and at least one of its members can be found near the family head at all times and when mixed with the Phoenix Guard, it makes assassination of the family head nearly impossible. The Order trains at Nieantis Tower high in the Klivarse Mountains for their first five years and are then transfered to the various outposts across the Eastern Fold to continue training and begin their service to the land. Frandlin Kelyesh was a prominant member of the Order who stopped an Arterian plot to invade the Eastern Fold in 127 C.E. He discovered the plot when tracking a series of murders in Emor and upon learning of it, killed every Arterian associated accept for three of them. He strung the bodies from the masts of the ship they were using and sent it back to southern Ios. He spent years afterwards hunting down Arterian settlers and forcing them out of the Eastern Fold often through violent means when the settlers refused to abide by the Containment Laws of Finubar Almarus. While he served the Kingdom of Almarus faithfully and for most of his life, his tactics made him a somewhat recluded man not discussed much in public.